For Their Sake
by davis-baker
Summary: Sequel to 'For Gracie's Sake'. I see her, Lucas. I see her everywhere I go, when I’m shopping, watching tv, sleeping. I see her all the time, Lucas.” They'd have to deal with it the right way this time, for their sake. ONESHOT. r&r, please!


**A/N - So, this is the sequel to 'For Gracie's Sake'. If you haven't already read that one, please do! The response for the story was GREAT. Hopefully this will turn out the same. But I don't think this one is as good as the first. But I'll see. ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW:) **

**(P.S. Check out my new story "Fate" and my new one-shot "No More Goodbyes." I also plan on updating my other stories sometime soon so be on the lookout thanks!)**

For Their Sake

The heavy April rain continued to pour down on Lucas' coat as he sat, his knees placed firmly in the dirt; now mud.

It had been five years. Five long years.

Five years since he had seen his little's girl's face.

Five years since he had heard her adorable little giggle.

And five years since he had seen the mother of his daughter.

His finger, which was dripping with rain, traced over the soaked gravestone. Just somehow sitting there made things all better. But this 'better' was nowhere near happiness. He lived a miserable and depressed life since that day.

"Lucas?" He heard a voice behind him through the heavy rainfall.

Just from hearing the soft voice he knew who it was. Brooke.

Never in the past five years had they run into each other. And it was weird. And quite frankly, neither of them understood it either. They both went to the cemetery each year on the exact same day. And they just never saw one another, ever.

"Brooke."

She moved closer, very slowly though. Almost as if they were strangers just meeting. And it sort of was like that. They hadn't seen each other in five years and they each tried moving on with their lives, trying to forget about the other.

"Perfect day for rain, huh?" Brooke asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, it sort of is appropriate. Gracie did love the rain."

"That she did. Knowing her she would have been out here jumping in puddles or something." Brooke laughed with a teary smile as she bent down next to Lucas, placed a bouquet of drenched roses on the ground, and stood back up.

"Yup, that was our Gracie." Lucas nodded as he looked down, not daring to stare Brooke in the eyes.

"She would've been turning ten in a few weeks." She stated as she looked ahead, her eyes not meeting his either.

"Yup. Ten years old," He nodded, "Where've you been, Brooke? How've you been?" He asked out of the blue. And for the first time in five years, five long years, their teary eyes met.

"All over. And I'm good, very good." Was her response. And surprisingly that was a good enough answer for Lucas.

"You? How've you been?"

"Truthfully," He stood up from the ground and walked closer towards her, she looked afraid and awkward as he moved closer, but he continued, "I haven't been so good." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which shocked Brooke but she eased into his touch.

"I lied." She said quietly after a few minutes of silence as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't been good. I can't keep living like this." She said slowly. It could've just been the rain but Lucas could've sworn he saw her crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I see her, Lucas. I see her everywhere I go, when I'm shopping, watching tv, sleeping. I see her all the time, Lucas."

It was true. Everywhere Brooke turned, there was her little girl. Everything reminded her of Grace. Everything. She cried the night Grace had died and unfortunately, continued that ritual every night since then. Going through a box of tissues every night was not something to be proud of at all.

"Brooke." He said in a comforting tone as he wrapped his arms around her petite body and positioned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She hiccupped through tears.

"It's okay Brooke, you're gonna be fine."

"Why'd she have to leave us, Lucas? Why?"

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. I promise you."

"Lucas?" She pulled out of his embrace and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"I-I-, I still love you."

Lucas wanted to say 'I love you, too.' But maybe it would be too soon. He would have to see what would happen next.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He said instead as he placed an arm around her and started to walk towards his car.

Maybe all the two needed was time apart to realize how much they needed each other. And for now they'd have to stick together to get through the aftermath of what had happened years ago. They'd have to deal with it the right way this time...for their sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so it's definintely not as long as the first one but I hope it was still just as good. Um, what else...Oh, right, as said before, check out my new stories ('Fate' and the one shot** **'No more goodbyes') **

**Please Review! Thanks ---------Melissa**


End file.
